Good Morning, Christmas!
by onlyklarolinefeels
Summary: Klaroline AU written for klarolinesmutmas 2015. Prompt: Klaus paints on Caroline's naked body.
**Its March 16th and I'm posting a Christmas drabble hahahah**

 **Technically, this was posted on December 4th on the blog klarolinesmutmas and it's obviously a smutty (mixed with fluff) drabble, nothing else.**

 **This was fun to write so I hope you enjoy it too :)**

 **Wind**

* * *

He couldn't understand how she was able to sleep so peacefully, as if they didn't have any enemies at the door ready to kill them -him mostly- at any moment.

His paintbrush, even though it worked to draw what he always had wanted in her body, it held no use when it came to wake her up. Oh, but he sure knew how to make his love leave dreamland and start a new day in a good way.

After taking a picture of his work to show her later, he left his fingers trail down her sleeping body.

His lips nipped first at her knee and started their way up, while his right hand found one of her round breast and caressed its nipple, his fingers dirtying with turquoise and yellow coloured paint.

The blonde vampire's satisfied sleepy sigh made Klaus smirk. He kept his movements, his left hand finding her thigh and slowly opening her legs for him to wander.

His tongue darted out of his mouth and began to lick the path his lips had left. One of her nipples already hardened and his hand make its way to work on the other one.

Caroline moved a bit, her raspy voice made his cock harden, "Kla-Klaus?"

Ignoring her, the hybrid decided he needed to touch her more and his fingers made their way towards her clit.

Caroline's hips moved unknowingly towards his hand, and Klaus, without stopping his hand, dragged his body up so he could face her.

"I thought you didn't like Christmas?" she murmured naughtily.

He watched her smiling face in awe; thanks to the rising sun from the window (and her naked state) she looked like an angel. Saving the picture inside his mind to make and sketch later he smirked down at her.

"I like to get what I want, isn't that why everyone loves this time of the year?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and was about to answer him when he shoved two of his fingers inside her. She moaned in surprise and he took her earlobe between his teeth.

"You are so wet for me, love" he purred. She could barely answer him and put her hands around his neck, bringing his lips down to hers. Their kiss quickly turned more passionate as Klaus dug his fingers deeper and faster and Caroline dragged her nails down his spine, making him wild with need.

She could feel she was near to climax, but wanting more than just his fingers on her, she reached for his erection and stroked him a few times, wrapping her legs around his waist to make him understand what she wanted, before he stopped her. _Wait what?_

"I want you inside me" she whispered breathlessly as he kept his movements, she wasn't going to last much more.

"I want to watch you come, sweetheart."

And with that, he bit her neck roughly, drinking from her while his thumb caressed her clit and two of his fingers pumped in and out her core. The sudden change of speed made Caroline cry out in pleasure, drenching Klaus' fingers in her juices. He lifted them to his mouth and licked them, mixing the taste of her and her blood and looking her in the eye as she bit her lip.

Not feeling tired at all, she turned them over at vamp speed and took hold of his still hardened cock.

"Now it's my turn."

Before she could do anything, he wrapped his hand around her right wrist, and stood up holding her against him with his other hand and whooshing towards their walk-in shower.

"You can make it up for me as we clean ourselves up," he told her looking down at her still painted chest.

"What are you talking ab…" following his gaze she looked down at her chest and noticed that she was full of paint. "What is THAT?" she shrieked, making Klaus close his eyes in annoyance at her loud voice.

" _That_ , is or was, your Christmas gift." He answered in an amused tone. Caroline arched an eyebrow and opened her mouth to object but Klaus took the opportunity to trust his tongue inside her mouth, tasting every bit of her and pushing her against the wall, turning the water on at the same time.

She responded immediately, wrapping her legs around his waist yet again, feeling his length against her pussy. Klaus left her mouth to offer her his neck.

"You need to drink, Caroline." And she did, biting his neck to heal from his bite.

Delighting on the feeling of her biting him, he gripped her hips powerfully with his hands and wasting no time, he put his tip at her entrance, already feeling her need by the way she was drinking from him. Focusing solely on her he readied himself to enter her and-

"We are here so stop doing what we know you are doing!"

He _hated_ that voice.

 _Kol_.

Caroline untangled herself from him with a sigh, but he didn't let go of her hips.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" Klaus growled at his brother.

"Bonnie had agreed to meet Caroline here to prepare the party, so I came with her to look over the booze, of course."

Feeling Klaus tense with his brother's remark, Caroline kissed him slowly.

"Hey, we are not done, okay? I'm gonna make it up to you later tonight, I promise." She smiled and Klaus smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is going to make it up to you by putting that little mouth of hers around your-" She heard Bonnie hit his shoulder.

"Kol if you say one word more, _I am going to kill you_!"

* * *

 **Cock blocking Kol! ooops...**

 **Thank you for readiing**


End file.
